Sé Que Estás Ahí
by Just-Hatsumi
Summary: [Traducción de fic en inglés de mi autoría: I Know You Are There] Sakura Haruno -una de las estudiantes más perfectas de la secundaria de Konoha- perdió la vida por un accidente. Pero para dejar la Tierra, tiene que hacer feliz a alguien; y resulta que Sasuke Uchiha -un chico que la había amado silenciosamente desde siempre- era el único que podía verla.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer:__ No me pertenecen los personajes ni las canciones mencionadas. Solo me pertenece la historia_

_Advertencia:__ AU, Lemmon (hacia el final del fanfic) y un poco de OOC_

**Sé Que Estás Ahí**

(Traducción de fic en inglés de mi autoría)

**Prólogo**

.

_No preguntes más que eso_

_Supuestamente tienes que entender, ¿pero por qué?_

.

Ella ya estaba tarde para la reunión. Sus pálidos dedos acariciaron su cabellera de color chicle y trató de arreglárselo, pero fue inútil. La brisa de invierno gentilmente acarició su rostro mientras que ondulado cabello se enredaba cada vez más. Ella siguió caminando por la calle principal y de un momento a otro, pequeños copos de nieve empezaron a caer. Ella giró su cabeza levemente hacia la derecha y notó que la mayoría de tiendas estaban cerradas. A la chica le pareció raro porque recién empezaba anochecer.

Ella pasó su lengua por sus rosados labios y jaló hacia abajo su suéter un poco. Unos postes de luz empezaron a titilar y ella aceleró el paso. La situación le daba un poco de escalofríos. Ella supo entonces que algo estaba mal. Ella empezó a sentir pánico cuando vio una sombra deslizándose por el suelo y acercándose a ella. Se acercaba más y más cada segundo.

En desesperación, ella rebuscó en su cartera tratando de alcanzar su teléfono. Pero fue inútil. Porque la sombre se acercaba más y más. Y no podía encontrar su teléfono por ningún lado. Ella supo que la peor cosa que podía hacer en ese preciso momento era voltear y enfrentar a la persona tras ella. Sus neuronas no podían pensar en una solución. Su mente estaba en blanco. La chica de cabello rosa solo sabía que tenía que salir de ahí de alguna forma u otra. Ella sabía que si ella no cruzaba la calle para alejarse de la persona que estaba tras ella, ella no se sentiría a salvo.

Y su seguridad siempre estaría primero. Pero ella no miró a ambos lados de la calle para revisar si algún carro estaba viniendo. Ella solo cruzó. Y no contó con el hecho de que un camión la atropellaría, quitándole la vida en tan pocos segundos. Las pocas personas que estaban en la misma calle solo pudieron ver un adolescente gritando el nombre de la víctima desesperadamente.

—¡SAKURA!

Hola, soy Sakura Haruno. Y esta es mi historia.

.

.

_339 palabras_

_06 de abril de 2014_

_Holi chicas :D Este es un fic que originalmente escribí en ingles y que lo terminé el año pasado. Hace unos días traducí uno de mis one-shots, y dije: "si traduje este, por qué no traducir I Know You Are There?" Así que aquí les dejo el prólogo._

_Espero que les haya gustado._

_De nuevo les digo que __**es la traducción**__. __**El fic ya esta completamente terminado**__ y __**no haré ningún cambio**__ más que en cuestiones de gramática._

_Un abrazo,_

_Hats_

_*No se olviden de agregarme a Facebook para estar al día con mis actualizaciones y noticias en general. El link está en mi perfil_

_._

**¿Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

Sé Que Estás Ahí

Capítulo 1: Su perspectiva

.

Si los finales felices sí existiesen

Yo aún te estaría sujetando de esta manera

.

Él abrió las cortinas y secó su cabello de color carbón con una mano mientras que se ponía los bóxers con la otra. El Uchiha se miró fijamente en el espejo y después, al igual que cualquier otro día, tuvo el impulso de golpearse a sí mismo en el rostro. Escuchó a su celular vibrar pero a él le importó una mierda, como siempre. Sabía que era Naruto y que su dolor de cabeza empeoraría si él le contestaba. Arrastró sus pies lentamente hacia su habitación y abrió el closet. Había dejado la ventana abierta la noche anterior, y la cariñosa brisa de primavera acarició su rostro sin emociones.

Se puso su uniforme –que consistía en pantalones grises, una camisa manga corta y zapatillas- y caminó hasta el final del pasillo. Él se topó con su hermano preparando el desayuno, al igual que cada mañana. Y sin hacer ningún ruido, tomó asiento al costado de la pequeña mesa mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café sin azúcar. Los Uchihas permanecieron en silencio por algunos minutos –siendo la sartén y la tetera las únicas que hacían ruido. El tic tac del reloj también se mantuvo pero Sasuke no parecía perturbado.

—Hn. Me quedaré en casa de Naruto después de clases.

Y con eso, él solo se fue. Sin despedirse, sin un "cuídate". Nada. Itachi suspiró en derrota, sabiendo que la relación con su pequeño hermano empeoraba cada día más. Había tenido mucha paciencia durante todos esos años pero parecía como si los cielos no lo podían escuchar. Miró rápidamente a la foto que Sasuke había estado mirando durante su desayuno –_Si suponemos que un desayuno consiste en una taza de café amargo._ Sabía que Sasuke se culpaba a sí mismo cada día por lo que había pasado esa noche. Él también se había culpado a sí mismo pero ya hacía unos años se había dado cuenta que eso no lo llevaría a ningún lado. Había tratado de hablar con él, pero Sasuke nunca escuchaba. Él lo ignoraba y pretendía que todo estaba bien entre ellos, cuando en realidad no era así.

—Y este es el momento en el que más te necesito mamá...— murmuró Itachi.

Una pequeña lágrima cayó de su ojo, pasó por su mentón y llegó hasta la foto de su mamá.

.

Tiró la puerta de su casillero para cerrarlo y caminó hacia su primera clase del día. Su día no podía empeorar –empezando por el hecho de que casi lo había atropellado un carro bastante lujoso (y estaba bastante seguro de que había sido Suigetsu). Después de eso, su casillero no quería abrirse. Había tenido que llamar al conserje para que le abra su casillero. Resultó que todo había sido una broma por parte de uno de sus compañeros. Y finalmente, lo peor era que ese día era el aniversario de la muerte de una persona que había sido muy especial para él gran parte de su vida. Sus compañeros no eran los únicos que lo culpaban de su muerte –él también lo hacía.

Así que, al igual que el año anterior, todos habían traído una flor blanca. Él tomó asiento en la parte trasera de la clase y miró por la ventana, tratando de ignorar las fastidiosas voces de sus compañeros. Su tutor aún no daba señales de aparecer pronto, por lo que se puso los audífonos y la música empezó a tocar. Cerró los ojos y entró a su propio mundo. Las primeras notas penetraron su oído mientras que él vocalista empezaba a cantar las hermosas letras. Su respiración se relajó y Sasuke sintió que finalmente había encontrado un poco de paz interna. Hasta que escuchó un fuerte golpe de una puerta y se dio cuenta de que su paz interna ya no duraría más.

—Buenos días chicos. Perdón por la demora, ya saben... Estaba ayudando-

—¿Te has olvidado qué día es hoy Kakashi?

Todo el mundo se había callado y su voz había hecho eco por toda la clase. Ellos, a pesar de que lo odiaban, de alguna manera estaban de acuerdo con él. Kakashi se había olvidado por completo acerca de ese día tan especial para toda la escuela y había entrado a la clase como si nada hubiese pasado. El hombre de cabello gris suspiró en derrota y solo salió de la clase. Nadie aplaudió, nadie chilló. Todos permanecieron callados. Así que poco a poco, todos se fueron parando de sus asientos y haciendo lo mismo que su profesor. Sasuke fue el único que se quedó en la clase. Sintió que él no merecía ir al patio principal con el resto de sus compañeros. Solamente observó las nubes de afuera, que se estaban moviendo y le recordaban lo mucho que ella amaba echarse en el gras al costado de él solo para verlas ir y venir.

Apoyó su cabeza sobre el escritorio y dejó que pasara el tiempo. Escuchó a un par de pájaros cantando y sus ojos oscuros se cerraron un poco. Ellos le recordaron a ella cuando ambos eran apenas unos niños y ella le había dicho en una tarde de verano que su sueño más grande era ser una estrella de rock. Él claramente recordaba que habían conversado acerca de tener una increíble banda de rock cuando creciesen, y que iban a ir de gira con bandas como Paramore o Good Charlotte. Ella sería la cantante y baterista, y él sería el guitarrista. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

.

Su día había sido una mierda, al igual que el resto de días escolares del año. Él se tiró a la cama y se quedó mirando el techo. El aburrimiento se reflejaba en sus fríos ojos. Éstos se empezaron a cerrar lentamente, poco a poco. Cuando finalmente se cerraron, el oficialmente se había quedado dormido. Pero lo único raro fue que no tuvo sus usuales pesadillas de _esa_ horrible noche. Esta vez él soñó acerca de esa chica especial, que había hecho que mariposas vuelen dentro de su estómago cuando era un niño y aún no conocía el verdadero mundo.

—¿Por qué me dejaste?

Ambos estaban solos en el parque de flores de cerezo. La brisa estaba despeinando sus cabellos y pétalos rosa estaban volando por todas partes. Ella no lo estaba mirando; Sasuke solo podía observar su espalda. Él solo se preguntó por qué ella no podía voltear. Quería ver su rostro. Extrañaba sus ojos jade y sus labios de color rosa. Se dio cuenta de que su cabello había crecido un poco y que las puntas se habían ondulado un poco también. Pensó que ella aún se veía linda.

—¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Sasuke-kun!— ella exclamó. Su voz también había cambiado. Ya no era tan chillona como la recordaba. Era menos fastidiosa que antes.

—Sakura, ¿por qué me dejaste?— él le preguntó de nuevo, solo que esta vez murmuró mirando al suelo.

—Tienes que encontrarme... Necesito tu ayuda Sasuke-kun.— ella respondió, pero sin responder su pregunta.

El Uchiha levantó el mentó y la miró fijamente a sus ojos jade, esos ojos tan especiales que él había extrañado tanto. Su rostro no había cambiado del todo, a pesar de que estaba un poco más pálida y se veía más madura. Ella tenía unas casi imperceptibles ojeras bajo sus ojos y sus labios no eran tan rosas como lo solían ser. Ella estaba usando un sencillo vestido blanco que rozaba sus rodillas y que delineaba sus curvas. Él estaba tratando de controlar la necesidad de caminar a su lado y tomarla entre sus brazos. Quería acariciar su cabello con sus dedos, quería besar sus opacos labios. Estaba desesperado. ¡Claro que quería encontrarla!

—¿Pero en dónde te puedo encontrar?

—Solo llama mi nombre. Llámame, Sasuke. Tienes que llamarme.

Y con eso, él se despertó. Itachi había entrado rápidamente a su habitación ni bien escuchó un grito por parte de su hermano menor. Y cuando él se acercó a su cama, Sasuke no dijo nada. Ni siquiera un "vete", como él siempre le decía a su hermano mayor cada vez que él venía a ayudarlo. Sus ojos no se veían tan tristes como siempre –tenían un pequeño brillo y a Itachi le pareció muy extraño. Un rayo de luz de la luna había penetrado la habitación e Itachi miró a su hermano detenidamente. Él no estaba sudando como la mayoría de veces que tenía una pesadilla, sus ojos no estaban rojos y no se veían llenos de tristeza.

Sasuke no podía creer el hecho de que sus sueños significaban algo en verdad. Él pensaba que eran algo estúpidamente humano y que uno podía olvidarlos con facilidad. Pero este no. Estaba completamente intrigado. Quería encontrar a la chica. Iba a besar sus labios. Iba a enredar sus dedos en su cabello rosa.

.

Naruto sabía que algo raro andaba con su mejor amigo cuando vio a Sasuke con una suave sonrisa en sus labios y con sus ojos levemente cerrados. No lo había visto así desde _su_ muerte. Pero viéndolo así, le hizo pensar que tal vez –solo tal vez- él estaba soñando despierto con ella. El hijo del alcalde de la ciudad tomó la mano de la heredera Hyuga fuertemente y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro. La chica de ojos perla le dio una tímida sonrisa y cariñosamente frotó sus dedos con su pulgar. Naruto se sonrojó un poco y besó su frente. Este era su último periodo de clases y todos estaban ansiosos para que el timbre suene finalmente.

—Bebé, ¿me puedes ayudar con esto? Daisuke-chan no se está portando muy bien hoy.— la mujer del sueño de Sasuke le dijo.

De un momento a otro, él ya no estaba en sus aburridas clases de Álgebra III sino que en la cocina de un departamento lujoso, usando un traje de vestir en vez de su uniforme escolar. Ella estaba alimentando a un bebé que tenía las mismas características físicas que él a excepción de sus pequeños ojos, que eran como los de ella. Él ahí se dio cuenta de que era su hijo. Daisuke se veía muy adorable con su traje azul pastel y sus orejas de conejo. Y parecía que no se estaba portando muy bien porque no quería comer su avena. Pero su esposa no estaba molesta con su bebé. Al contrario, ella se veía feliz y estaba mimando a su niño.

Él miró a su esposa. Ella estaba usando su camiseta favorita y sus bragas. Sus largas piernas y su increíble trasero hizo que él se lamiera los labios. Él la abrazó por detrás, besando su mejilla y después su cuello. Se agachó un poco y besó la pequeña frente de su hijo, despeinando su cabello juguetonamente. El bebé se rió por lo que había hecho su papá y abrió sus brazos para que él lo cargara. Estaba a punto de hacerlo, cuando escuchó la sugestiva pregunta haciendo eco en su oído.

—Sasuke, ¿me podrías hacer el amor?

Sasuke estaba a punto de besar sus labios y decirle que sí, pero él sintió algo jalándole la camisa. Pero ya no era su "esposa" sino su mejor amigo. Él entonces se dio cuenta de que todo había sido un sueño y él regreso a sus clases de Algebra III.

.

Él saltó a su bicicleta y se dirigió a casa. Naruto había cancelado sus planes por la tarde porque tenía una reunión familiar. Decidió tomar el camino largo y merodear por el parque un rato. Él de verdad necesitaba pensar acerca de las cosas que le habían pasado últimamente: el extraño sueño de la noche anterior y su sueño en Algebra III. Eso no tenía ningún sentido. _Ella_ ya no estaba con ellos. _Ella_ se había ido hacía mucho tiempo. Él apenas se había olvidado de ella pero nunca había soñado con ella.

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que casi atropella a una mujer mayor. Había estado tan distraído que la pobre anciana había tirado sus bolsas y de alguna manera se movió. Él se disculpó y le dijo a la señora que sólo estaba teniendo un mal día. La mujer lo entendió perfectamente y le dijo que no se preocupe, pero que trate de no pensar mucho acerca de esas cosas cuando esté en su bicicleta. La señora Hoary le dedicó una suave sonrisa y le dijo algo que lo tomó por sorpresa:

—No te preocupes cariño. Estoy segura de que tú y tu chica especial resolverán sus problemas pronto.

Y con eso, la mujer se fue. Sasuke estaba aún sorprendido pero después de unos minutos volvió a sus sentidos y siguió con su camino a casa. Aún estaba perturbado por los extraños sueños y decidió parar por el río. El agua era cristalina y él podía ver los peces y otros animales acuáticos con facilidad. El sol reflejaba en él y también los niños que jugaban en el otro lado del río. Su ojo logró atrapar un atisbo de rosa y sus ojos se ancharon mientras que veía su reflejo en los columpios de la zona de niños. Pestañó dos veces y el reflejo desapareció.

—¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Por qué la estoy viendo en todos los lugares a los que voy? ¿Me estoy volviendo loco?— se preguntó.

.

Él no había podido lidiar con eso la noche anterior por lo que decidió visitar su tumba. Sí, esa chica especial, Sakura Haruno, había muerto hacía tres años. Se arrodilló y dejó sus flores favoritas: narcisos blancos. Sonrió tristemente. Realmente la extrañaba. No se había dado cuenta de eso hasta entonces lo importante que ella había sido durante su vida.

_Realmente desearía que estés aquí conmigo Sakura..._

—¿Sasuke-kun?

.

.

_2271 palabras_

_15 de abril del 2014_

_Primer cap! :) Que tal les parecio? Espero que les haya gustado._

_No se olviden de agregarme a Facebook para que estén al día con mis actualizaciones._

_De nuevo aclaro que __**esta es una traducción**__ de un fic que hice en inglés, y que por lo tanto __**no haré ningún cambio**__ más que en cuestiones de gramática o puntuación._

_Un abrazo,_

_Hats_

.

**¿Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

.

Sé Que Estás Ahí

Capítulo 2: La misión

.

Sin importar cuántas noches pasen

Ya no puedo verte.

.

Sasuke se puso rígido y dejó caer las flores que estaba sujetando con su pálida mano. No podía creer que ella de verdad estaba ahí. Justo en frente de sus ojos. Ella se veía exactamente como en su sueño. Un poco más pálida de lo que la recordaba, sus labios ahora opacos y no tan rosados como lo solían ser. Sus ojos también habían adquirido un nuevo tono: ya no eran esmeralda y brillantes sino que un poco más verde oliva. Ella también estaba usando un vestido diferente. Era negro y la falda era de vuelo rozando sus pantorrillas. La parte de arriba, en cambio, resaltaba más su busto ahora más grande que antes.

_No... No puede ser ella. ¡Reacciona! Ella está muerta. Ella no... ¡Ella no puede estar aquí conmigo!_

—¿S-Sakura? ¿Q-qué estás haciendo aquí?— le preguntó él. Solo quería asegurarse de que su ilusión se desvanecería y no responda.

—Tú me llamaste, ¿no es asi?— una suave sonrisa surgió en sus labios y sus mejillas se encendieron un poco. Los ojos de Sasuke se iluminaron al divisar su belleza indescriptible. Ese sonrojo tan especial le recordaba tantas cosas...

—Debería de estar ignorándote.— murmuró, mirando sus pies. —Solo eres algo que mi mente inventó.

Ella no respondió a eso. Ella se quedó callada, con esa sonrisa aún plasmada. Esto se le hizo raro a Sasuke. Cuando eran niños, ella no pararía de hablarle, sin importarle las veces que él la calle. Ella solo parlotearía acerca de cualquier cosa solo para llamar su atención. Pero eso no estaba pasando en ese momento y lo estaba molestando. Ella tenía que responderle y no ignorarle. Él se repitió a sí mismo que solo era un sueño y que tarde o temprano despertaría.

Él trató de alcanzar su mano y cogerla, para asegurarse de que solo estaba teniendo un mal día y que todo era una simple ilusión. Él se congeló y su cara se puso más pálida de lo usual. No tenía sentido. Seamos francos. Sakura Haruno había fallecido hacía tres años atrás. Él había ido a su funeral, se había sentado al lado de su madre, y la había visto dentro de su cajón de madera. Él incluso recordaba cómo se veía en ese momento. Ella se suponía que estaba bajo tierra y aún en ese caro cajón de cedro. O al menos eso es lo que pensaba en ese momento.

—Sasuke-kun, necesito tu ayuda...— ella le suplicó de nuevo, al igual que cuando lo hacía en sus sueños.

.

Sasuke giró su cabeza avergonzado mientras que dejaba pasar a Sakura al pequeño departamento. Sakura rió levemente por su adorable comportamiento y se sentó en el borde del sofá de cuero. La chica de cabello rosa miró curiosamente a su alrededor. Pero Sasuke no podía evitar mirarla a ella. Él internamente agradecía el hecho de que Itachi había salido de la ciudad por un par de semanas por su trabajo. De alguna manera estaba feliz de que Madara lo mantuviese ocupado. Últimamente, se había sentido más libre de lo usual. Madara siempre había sido bueno cuando se trataba de él, pero de una manera un poco extraña. Siempre lo elegía sobre su hermano mayor, al contrario de su papá. Sasuke entonces se preguntó por qué Madara lo prefería a él y no Itachi. Todo el mundo siempre había preferido a Itachi y no a él desde niños.

—¿Por qué estás tan pensativo Sasuke-kun?— Sakura le preguntó, levantando el mentón y mirándolo profundamente a sus ojos, preocupada. Ella se había dado que el Uchiha había estado soñando despierto por un buen rato. Solo quería saber si estaba bien. Sasuke no era del tipo de chicos que soñaban despiertos.

—No es nada Sakura...— él respondió suavemente. Ellos se mantuvieron en un cómodo silencio por un par de minutos.

De un momento a otro él se levantó de su silla de madera y arrastró sus pies hacia su habitación, rápidamente seguido de Sakura. Él se lanzó sobre su cama y ella hizo lo mismo. Pero él sintió como si ella realmente estuviese ahí – no solo su alma sino también su cuerpo. Lentamente, giró su cabeza para observarla de cerca y tocó sus labios entreabiertos con la punta de su dedo. Él no tocó la almohada (como pensó que lo haría) sino sus verdaderos labios. Los dos se sorprendieron por el repentino contacto. Sakura se había puesto como una estatua y cerrado sus ojos. El chico de cabello oscuro pensó que ella se veía adorable con sus ojos cerrados y sus mejillas levemente enrojecidas. Pero después se percató de lo que había hecho y se separó de ella.

—¿Cómo hiciste eso?— le preguntó confundido.

—¿Te refieres a cómo me materialicé?— Sakura le preguntó como respuesta, abriendo su ojo derecho.

—Sí... Creo que es eso...— respondió Sasuke.

.

Sasuke perdió noción del tiempo. Solo hablaron y hablaron como si nada hubiera pasado. Como si él no la hubiese perdido. Como si todo era como aquel entonces. Como si él aún estuviese feliz. Como si él aún estuviese completo y no roto. Como si ella siguiera siendo su mejor amiga y no había muerto. Como si las cosas eran como antes. Como si ella no fuese un espíritu y él no fuese un mero mortal. Como si ellos estuviesen en su propio mundo.

Ellos hablaron acerca de todo. Acerca de la secundaria, acerca de la banda que le gustaba a Sasuke. Acerca de sus odiosos vecinos, acerca de la nueva naturaleza de ella. Acerca de música, acerca de su familia, acerca de cómo la vida los había tratado. Acerca de tecnología, acerca de pasta. Acerca de las memorias del pasado, de cómo Sakura obtuvo esa pequeña y casi imperceptible marca en su rostro o de la primera caída de Sasuke de su patín. Acerca de sus sueños, acerca de lo que querían ser. Acerca de su futuro y lo que les estaba esperando.

Pero fueron interrumpidos. Sus labios habían estado a unos meros centímetros uno del otro. Sakura se mordió el labio inferior y miró hacia el otro lado. Sasuke, de nuevo, se separó y saltó de la cama. El timbre no paraba de sonar. Y Sasuke sabía perfectamente quién era la persona que estaba detrás de la puerta tocando el timbre como si fuera su último día en la Tierra. Esa persona era algo hiperactiva y perfectamente reconocible por su cabello rubio y sus ojos zafiro. Oh, y también su extraña obsesión por el ramen. Especialmente cuando se trataba de aquel que tenía cerdo. Y a pesar de que él era bastante fastidioso, Sasuke lo apreciaba de alguna manera. De todos sus "amigos", el Uzumaki había sido el único que había permanecido de su lado. No como el resto de hipócritas que solo habían estado con él por su dinero o popularidad que, luego de la muerte de Sakura, había desaparecido.

Naruto, Sakura y él se habían hecho amigos de una manera muy especial. Ninguno de ellos se había olvidado y la memoria permanecía en sus corazones como si hubiera pasado ayer y aún estaba ahí.

_Era un día muy lluvioso y Sakura estaba corriendo por la calle para llegar a casa. Ella sabía que si no corría más rápido, su mamá se molestaría aún más con ella. Había ignorado por completo el reporte del clima esa mañana y no había traído su paraguas de _Hello Kitty_ con ella. Un par de calles más y ella estaría finalmente en casa. Pero la lluvia se volvió aún más molesta y no le permitía correr tan rápido como ella quería. Ella se estaba cansando más y más con cada segundo que pasaba._

_Ella pasó por un parque y ahí estaban unos niños de su edad jugando fútbol. Sakura solo se preguntó cómo rayos esos niños podían jugar con semejante clima. Ella simplemente odiaba la lluvia. Ella pensaba que la lluvia la hacía sentir triste y solitaria, no como los días soleados. Ella amaba los días soleados, en especial en primavera. Ella amaba la primavera. Las flores florecían incluyendo su favorita. La flor que llevaba su propia nombre: la flor de cerezo._

_La lluvia no le dejaba ver lo que estaba a lo lejos. Es por eso que ella no pudo ver la pelota de fútbol dirigiéndose hacia ella y no pudo esquivarla. Un rubio y un chico con cabello negro llegaron corriendo y con la respiración entrecortada. Los dos eran bastante distintos el uno con el otro. La pelirrosa no pudo evitar acomodarse el cabello mientras que el sonrojo en sus mejillas se volvía más notorio cuando el chico de cabello carbón la miró profundamente._

—_¿Estás bien?— él le preguntó y Sakura solo asintió nerviosamente._

—_Sí, no te preocupes. Estoy bien...— respondió ella y le entregó la pelota, sus mejillas enrojeciendo aún más. —E-Esta es tu pelota..._

—_Gracias... Eh, por cierto, soy Sasuke._

_Ella sabía perfectamente quién era. Ella era la chica nueva del pueblo pero el día que había ido de compras al supermercado con su mamá, ella había escuchado a otras niñas chillando de emoción y sonrojándose al ver al popular chico Uchiha. Obviamente Sakura no sabía quien era y por qué todas las niñas actuaban tan extraño cuando él estaba cerca. Ella finalmente entendió la razón entonces. Él era el chico más lindo que había visto antes y Sasuke sonrió de costado por su reacción._

'_Inspira, expira Sakura... Es solo un chico lindo. Él puede ser tu amigo. Pero no lo será si te sigues sonrojando y no dices nada.'_

—_Soy Sakura. ¡Encantada de conocerte!_

—_¡Y yo soy Naruto, Sakura-chan!— el rubio finalmente respondió._

—_¿Acaso no es muy pronto como para estar añadiendo sufijos a los nombres de las personas?— Sasuke comentó molesto._

—_Dice el pervertido...— murmuró Naruto haciendo una mueca y Sakura soltó una risita. Los dos niños ensancharon sus ojos._

'_Ella es muy bonita.' pensaron los dos._

Y desde ese día, fueron inseparables. Es por eso que ellos fueron los más afectados por su muerte. Es por eso que ambos se seguían viendo.

.

—¡Teme! ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto en abrirme?— le preguntó Naruto, lanzándose al sofá y prendiendo la televisión mientras agarraba el teléfono con la otra mano.

—Lo siento estaba... durmiendo...— murmuró.

—¿Durmiendo? ¿Desde cuando haces siesta? Tú nunca haces siesta.— pensó el Uzumaki en voz alta. Sasuke volteó sus ojos y le quitó el teléfono de sus manos. —¡No! ¡Espera! ¡Teme! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—Ya cené. No soy tu mamá. Yo no te hago la cena.— respondió él inexpresivamente.

—Oh no seas tan aguafiestas. ¿Aún tienes esos ramen instantáneos que traje la vez pasada?— el rubio preguntó de nuevo, caminando hacia la cocina.

—Creo que ya vencieron. No lo sé. No me gusta ese tipo de comida.— dijo, arrastrándolo de nuevo a la sala.

—Salgamos y hagamos algo. No podemos quedarnos aquí. ¡No quiero quedarme aquí!

—Haz lo que quieras. No voy a ningún lado. Tenemos examen de álgebra mañana y tengo que entregar el proyecto de ciencias.

—¿Black Ops 2?— sugirió, sabiendo que su mejor amigo no tenía remedio.

Sasuke solo se encogió de hombros y se sentó en suelo mientras que Naruto prendía la consola de juegos. Sakura estaba escondida detrás de la pared del pasillo y sonrió levemente. Ellos tal vez se habían estado insultado pero ella sabía que al menos esa era su manera de divertirse y compartir un tiempo juntos. Ella solo quería que Sasuke re-haga su vida. Ella sabía que él no solo la había perdido a ella sino también a sus padres. Sabía que Sasuke era el único que podía berla por lo que caminó hacia donde él estaba sentado y se puso de cuclillas. Sasuke sintió su respiración contra su piel, que le causaba un poco de escalofríos. Nunca se había sentido de esa manera. Ella le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y se fue. Sasuke solo la observó irse, más confuso que nunca. Sabía que tenía que verse como si nada hubiera pasado porque Naruto se daría cuenta de que algo andaba mal con él.

—¿Sasuke?

Naruto vio a su mejor amigo cambiar el enfoque de su mirada, de un lado a otro. Él sabía que algo raro pasaba. Lo había sentido en el momento que estaba esperando fuera del departamento. La atmósfera era diferente.

—¿Todo en orden?— él preguntó, pausando el juego.

—Sí, solo estaba pensando acerca del pasado.

Pero Naruto no creyó esa mentira. Él sabía que algo andaba mal. Y él lo iba a descubrir de alguna manera. Sin importar qué.

.

.

_4 de mayo de 2014_

_Tada! Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo. Ya se han aclarado un par de cositas más y la historia ya empieza a tomar forma. Si tuve un par de errores de gramática, por favor perdonenme. Estuve media volada mientras lo traducía. Esta semana y la otra no podre actualizar, pero para fin de mes espero ya tener el siguiente capítulo traducido._

_No se olviden de agregarme a Facebook para estar al día con mis actualizaciones. El link, en mi perfil_

_Cuidense mucho!_

_Hats._

**.**

**¿Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

.

**Sé Que Estás Ahi**

**Capítulo 3: El don**

.

_Llevada antes de tiempo_

_Arriba en las nubes_

.

—Excelente trabajo Sr. Uchiha. Puse un par de comentarios en tus últimos argumentos, pero aparte de eso... Excelente.— comentó su profesor de Literatura IV.

El mencionado chico de cabello carbón se paró y caminó hacia la carpeta del profesor, para que le entreguen su trabajo. Kakashi le dio una suave sonrisa a pesar de que estaba usando su máscara y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. Sasuke no rechazó el contacto físico como lo hacía mayormente pero tampoco saltó a abrazarlo. El Uchiha miró en los ojos de su mentor por un par de segundos y regresó a su sitio. La atmósfera era tensa y Naruto había tenido una sensación muy parecida el día que había estado en la casa de su mejor amigo. Sasuke ignoró la pequeña nota que el rubio había escrito en su cuaderno y se quedó dormido descansando su cabeza en la mesa. Kakashi, quien aún estaba repartiendo los proyectos, sí se dio cuenta pero no dijo nada acerca de ello. Hablaría con él más tarde.

—¡Psst! ¡Naruto!— llamó uno de sus amigos de la infancia, Kiba.

—¿Qué?— exclamó Naruto de vuelta y Kakashi le dio una mirada furtiva. Él fingió que su profesor no se había dado cuenta y empezó a hablar con Kiba.

—I-Ino, ¿no crees que algo le pasa a Sasuke?

Hinata Hyuga era la otra persona preocupada por Sasuke Uchiha. Ella no era su mejor amiga pero ella lo consideraba un chico muy confiable. Ella también había notado algo raro esa mañana. Algo acerca de esa mirada que le había dado a Naruto en el campus. No había sido esa mirada aburrida y sin vida de siempre. No, había algo detrás y producía curiosidad en ella. Desde que Sakura Haruno había dejado sus vidas, no era mentira que su grupo de amigos había sido afectado. Especialmente ese escandaloso rubio que ella amaba con todo su corazón y el chico Uchiha.

—Sí, ha estado comportándose un poco raro últimamente, ahora que lo mencionas…— respondió la chica de ojos azules, dándole una rápida mirada al Uchiha.

.

Ino se arregló su cola una vez más esa mañana y corrió escaleras abajo. Hinata y Tenten ya estaban esperándola en la sala. Ella hizo un pequeño ademán con la mano para saludarlas con una triste sonrisa en sus labios y se despidió de su mamá con un abrazo. Ella cogió su cartera negra favorita y un ramo de narcisos, para salir por la puerta seguida de sus amigas. La mamá de Ino permaneció quieta contra el marco de la puerta principal de la casa Yamanaka hasta que las tres chicas partían hacia el cementerio en el carro de Tenten. Ella aún no podía creer que Sakura estaba muerta. Suspiró y caminó hacia la cocina.

—Y pensar que ella solo era una inocente niña de 14 años… No puedo creer que ya pasaron tres años desde ese horrible accidente.— murmuró para sí.

.

El viaje al cementerio fue en un incómodo silencio como casi siempre. No había mucho de qué hablar en realidad. Era solo una visita anual a su amiga, era su tradición. Tenten siempre cantaba una melodía triste, rápidamente seguida de Ino y Hinata no podría contener las pequeñas lágrimas. Pero esta vez fue distinto, empezando por el hecho de que había una moto bastante familiar estacionada cuando usualmente no habían carros. La puerta principal del cementerio estaba ligeramente abierta e Ino les dio _la_ mirada. Sí, _esa_ mirada que siempre les daba a sus amigas cada vez que tenía una nueva idea. Y Tenten y Hinata sabían que no eran ideas buenas. Ya no eran niñitas; ya no eran esas niñas traviesas de diez años.

—¡Vamos! ¿No quieren saber quién es?— les preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.

—No creo que sea algo que nos concierna Ino… Tal vez solo está visitando a sus padres o—

—¡O tal vez está visitando a Sakura!— Ino terminó la idea de Hinata con emoción.

—¿Por qué él haría eso Ino?— Tenten preguntó ásperamente. —Él fue el principal sospechoso de su muerte y un par de meses después el caso fue cerrado. E incluso si ella lo consideró su amigo, no parecía como si él la considerase su amigo. Ustedes saben muy bien, al igual que yo, que Sasuke le hizo mucho daño muchas veces y nunca se disculpó.

—B-bueno, Tenten tiene razón Ino.— dijo Hinata, defendiendo la idea de Tenten.

—Pero todos vimos la cara de Sasuke cuando nos dijeron que Saku ya no estaba con nosotras. Él no fue a clases por dos semanas. Y cuando él regresó, se portaba frío con nosotros. Además, era obvio que le gustaba Saku, a pesar de que él no sabía que aer y es por eso que se portaba de esa manera.— respondió Ino.

Tenten suspiró en rendición, asintiendo levemente e Ino chilló emocionada. Hinata sonrió y las tres adolescentes entraron al cementerio con una expresión feliz en sus rostros. Parecía que Ino estaba en lo correcto porque un familiar chico con cabello de trasero de gallina estaba frente la lápida de Sakura Haruno. Así que dando pasos sigilosos, las tres se escondieron tras un gran roble para confirmar sus sospechas. La rubia sacó la cabeza de su "escondite" para chequear pero Tenten rápidamente la jaló antes de que haga algo estúpido.

—É-él está hablando con ella…— Ino soltó

—¿Qué?— las otras dos chicas lograron preguntar sin gritar y a penas ser escuchadas por su compañero.

—Sasuke Uchiha está hablando con la lápida de Sakura Haruno. ¿Cómo puedo ser más específica?— chilló Ino.

—¿Y qué le está diciendo?— Tenten preguntó, aún sin creerlo.

—No lo sé. Lo vi murmurando algo pero no lo pude decifrar.

.

—Nos están mirando, ¿sabes?...— él comentó un poco molesto.

Sakura estaba sentada en el borde de la piedra que tenía su nombre. Ella estaba usando un vestido blanco de nuevo pero este tenía diseños de encaje en su espalda y colgaba de un solo hombro. Sasuke aún tenía dudas acerca del poder hablar con ella, hablar con un espíritu. Ella había desaparecido en su departamento cuando Naruto había llegado y ella le había dado un beso en la mejilla izquierda. Él necesitaba una respuesta. ¿_Por qué él de todas las millones de personas de todo el mundo?_ Sakura no podía darle una respuesta pero ella se quedaba ahí, con él. Ella no quería que él sufra por algo tan extraño. Él se tumbó sobre el gras y miró hacia el cielo. Sakura sonrió y se echó a su lado.

—Los extraño…— le respondió después de un par de minutos de silencio y él solo bajó la mirada para verla. Era gracioso porque después de todos esos años, él aún era mucho más alto que ella. Ella se materializó y se acurrucó junto a él, restregando su nariz juguetonamente contra su cuello y haciendo que esas no familiares mariposas revoloteen en su estómago. El dulce aroma que la chica emanaba llenó sus pulmones y lo hizo sentir completo de nuevo.

—¿No me extrañaste?— él bromeó con una media sonrisa en su cara.

—¡Eso es lo que tú crees.— ella rió y lo abrazó fuertemente. —Te extrañé Sasuke-kun. Más que nada.

—Hn.— ella besó su mentón y empezó a correr hacia la entrada del cementerio.

.

—Quédate.— le pidió.

Ellos tuvieron algo que pudo haberse denominado como "cita". Vieron una película como en los viejos tiempos, como en primaria en donde solo eran unos niños y hacían piyamadas. Tenían popcorn y a pesar de que Sakura no se había materializado, Sasuke aún podía sentirla. La película había sido una comedia y Sasuke aún sentía esas cosas extrañas en su estómago cuando él la vio reír. Habían pasado años desde la última vez que la había oído reír. Sintió como si le regresaran su corazón a su lugar. Sentía como si estaba arreglándose ese hueco en su corazón.

—¿Qué?— murmuró ella. Estaba descansando su cabeza en su hombro. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y a pesar de que ella no podía dormir debido a su nueva naturaleza, ella se sentía un poco cansada.

—Duerme conmigo.

—¡No voy a tener relaciones sexuales contigo!— ella exclamó molesta. Sasuke solo rodó los ojos y ella respondió con voz baja. —Ahí vas de nuevo… Haciendo eso.

—¿Qué?

—¡Eso! Respondiendo con tu voz monótona, como si no te importe. Y realmente parece que no te importa.

—Sí me importa Sakura… Solo… Quédate esta noche…— él le susurró en el oído, haciéndola materializar. Le abrazó torpemente, pero de una manera adorable.

—Me quedaré contigo _Sasuke-kun_.— ella le sonrió y rodeó sus brazos en su torso.

—Vamos a la cama. Ya es tarde.— le dijo él mientras que se dirigía hacia su habitación, dedicándole una rápida mirada. Ella asintió y le siguió.

—¿Me vas a prestar ropa para dormir?— le preguntó ella inocentemente, pestañando coquetamente y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Hn.

Él caminó hacia su closet y sacó unos shorts de color azul y su camiseta favorita de Avenged Sevenfold. Estaban perfectamente doblados y ella tomó las prendas con cuidado. Ellos se miraron mutuamente por unos cuantos minutos. Sakura estaba esperando que él saliera pero Sasuke estaba esperando que ella vaya al baño a cambiarse. Él, después de algunos minutos de espera, finalmente entendió y dejó la habitación, Sakura le dio un beso en la mejilla por su comprensión. Se sacó su vestido con rapidez y se puso la ropa que Sasuke le había dado. Ella volteó para verse en el espejo. Se sintió rara. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se había visto en un espejo. Lo había extrañado.

Corrió para abrirle la puerta y dejarlo pasar. Él se sonrojó levemente cuando la vio usando su ropa. Había escuchado a Itachi decir que poder ver a la chica que le gustaba usando su ropa era lo mejor del mundo. Él, después de muchos años, finalmente estaba de acuerdo con su hermano. La cargó en sus brazos y la dejó suavemente en la cama. Sakura le dio una mirada un poco sugestiva. El hecho de que uno de sus hombros esté expuesto al igual que el tirante y parte de la copa del sostén no ayudaban. También, sus piernas se veían cremosas y suaves como nunca y esos rebeldes y sueltos mechones que adornaban su rostro, y su corto cabello amarrado en un desordenado moño.

.

El último timbre del día sonó y la gente se estaba moviendo por todos los pasillos. Una chica de cabello azul estaba buscando a sus amigas. Ella había entregado su tarea de trigonometría y se estaba dirigiendo hacia la cafetería. Pero, al contrario de su amiga Yamanaka, ella no le gustaba aparecer en la cafetería sola. Además, tenía otra razón. Ella tenía que encontrarlas para encontrar al Uchiha y hacerle unas preguntas. Ella aún la carcomía la curiosidad acerca de lo que había pasado el otro día en el cementerio. La estaba matando. Ella sabía que era definitivamente relacionado con Sakura pero necesitaba respuestas.

Justo en ese momento, el ya mencionado chico estaba saliendo de su clase de literatura y se chocó con ella. Se le cayeron algunos libros a Hinata pero él ni siquiera se molestó en ayudarla a recogerlos. Hinata le dio una mirada fea después de recoger sus cosas sola. Se quedó sorprendida cuando lo vio parado frente a ella con una expresión enojada en su rostro.

—Gracias por ser tan gentil Sasuke…— ella murmuró y trató de no ser escuchada. Pero los cielos no escucharon sus plegarias.

—Deberías al menos estar más atenta.— le respondió.

—Oye… Yo-nosotras te vimos el otro día en el cementerio y queríamos saber si-

—Entonces admiten que de verdad me estaban espiando?— él la interrumpió, ahora claramente molesto. Ella juró que sus ojos se veían más oscuros que nunca.

—Bueno, no estábamos exactamente espiando pero-

—No te concierne Hyuga.— le dijo él, terminando la conversación.

.

—¡Sasuke! ¡Estoy de regreso!

Sasuke casi se cae de la cama. Se había olvidado de la propia existencia de su hermano.

.

.

31 de mayo de 2014

Me he tardado mas de un mes en actualizar y se que algunas de ustedes me quieren descuajeringar. Pero aquí esta. Finalmente :) Espero que les haya gustado el cap.

Nos leemos en la próxima (trataré no tardarme tanto)

Hats

.

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
